Barbecues are commercially available and relatively well-known. Barbecues are available in a wide variety of configurations but are typically limited to one cooking style. There are limitations in the manner in which the user can use a barbecue which are generally related to the type of heating that is provided, namely gas, combustion beads or firewood.
There are also limitations on conventional barbecues that limit them to cooking or heating food rather than treating food in a particular way or other purposes such as for heating water that can be used for a shower.
It will be clearly understood that, if a prior art publication is referred to herein, this reference does not constitute an admission that the publication forms part of the common general knowledge in the art in Australia or in any other country.